Tami's HxH
by Tamiyoko Kagamine
Summary: This is a series about the effect a girl named Tami would have in the Hunter x Hunter World ( Chapter One )


Tami HxH

Hunter's Exam : the First Phase part 1

RP Info :  
Name - Tamiyoko Kagamine  
Age - 12  
Gender - Female

-  
You enter through the Enormous set of doors  
They lead you to a big populated room where everyone awaits for the exam  
Taking the first steps into the room, you feel a happy, but slightly edgy atmosphere

A weird looking 'person' hands you a tag with a number on it  
" You must keep it on you at all times ", he explained  
You put the tag on your shirt, you were number 400

You look around at all the people in the room  
Everyone was different, and seemed to be from different places  
Then you saw a white haired boy  
He looked around your age, and seemed bored  
When the boy boy noticed you, he decided to greet you  
So, he jumped on his skateboard and headed for your direction

" Hey " he greeted  
" Sup " you replied  
" So what's your name? ", " I'm Killua " he introduced  
" Tamiyoko, Tami for short, nice to meet you " you said shaking his hand

The door opened again  
Three people walked in  
First, a black spiky-haired boy, around the same age as you and Killua  
Second, a teenager with blond hair and silver eyes  
Third, a businessman who looked around his thirties

The blond guy and the business man appeared to be angry towards another  
while the spiky-haired kid looked amazed at how many people were in the room

After they joined the group, you and Killua approached them  
"Hi", "I'm Tami" you spoke  
"And my name's Killua" said the silver haired boy as you approached them  
"Hello"' "I'm Gon! and these are my friends Kurapika and Leorio"  
They stayed silent for a second

Then, a chubby man about in his early 20's approached  
He offered you all drinks  
You smelled something fishy about these drinks, but you wanted to have a little fun  
You took a sip of the juice without swallowing  
You spit it on the ground and crushed the can  
Everyone looked confused for a second

" How dare you try to make us drink that! " you calmly exclaimed  
" What ever do you mean? " questioned the chubby man as he started sweating  
" Dude, it was obvious you put something in there to immobilize us "

Killua drank the whole can  
Everyone looked in shock as he chugged the juice

"Why would you drink that?" We all shouted simultaneously  
"Don't worry my body is immune to poison and besides, I was thirsty" Killua reassured

We all let out a sigh of relief

"Well newbies sure have gotten smarter these days" uttered the chubby man

-  
Minutes Later

The wall lifted slowly in the very front of a room  
A slender and seemingly flexible man appeared

"Hello Hunter Applicants!" he shouted  
"I will be your examiner for now"  
"I'll guide you from the first to second phase", "So follow me and try to keep up!"

He started walking easily down the hall  
A few minutes later he started picking up the pace

Killua hopped on his skateboard and started riding across the hall  
"Hey, that's Cheating you brat!" Leorio yelled  
"How?" Killua asked  
"What do you mean how?" Leorio responded  
"The examiner simply said to follow him, He didn't say how to" Gon added  
"Exactly" you commented

You looked around you as people started giving up one by one  
It's been 4 hours since you all started running

"Eh, I'm just gonna walk now" said Killua as he picked up his skateboard  
"CAN I TRY?" questioned you and Gon Simultaneously  
"Sure" Killua said, handing you the skateboard  
"Well you can go first, Gon" you insisted  
"Thanks Tami!" Gon exclaimed cheerfully

Gon didn't know how it worked though  
He fell down each time, so you decided to show him  
Gon retried and he was finally got into the gist of it  
You returned the skateboard to Killua after Gon finished

A few minutes later you saw a giant stairway, not far away

"Wanna make a bet?" Killua said while making a cat face  
"Sure" Gon nodded  
"Why not?" You agreed

"OK then, whoever finishes last buys everyone dinner" Killua explained  
"OK!" Gon yelled  
"Fine by me" you commented

You were at the bottom of the stairs  
All three of you stopped in a running position

"READY! SET! START!" You announced  
All of you were making your way up the stairs, what seemed like a three way tie  
The chubby guy from earlier was in front of you  
Instead of moving out the way, he decided to push you down the stairs  
You tumbled a few steps, but Gon and Killua were still running  
You suddenly stopped rolling  
You noticed that, there was a weird feeling in your body, the type you never experienced before  
It was some sort of mix with Blood-lust and adrenaline  
The guy who pushed you down suddenly started laughing with a glare in his eyes  
You were angered...  
In a moment of truth you suddenly dashed to him in less than a second!

Striking him a blow in the face!  
It was like the speed of light  
Gon and Killua were up ahead at the nearly at the exit, looking back out of worry  
The same feeling as you had when you fell came back to you

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE!" you shouted  
You suddenly dashed up the whole stairway, being the first to exit!  
Gon and Killua stood there looking amazed at what you just did  
You have some kind of evil grin on your face, then start to giggle

Then, they realized that whoever made it up the stairs last between them buys dinner  
But Killua noticed first..

He dashed up while Gon was still standing  
"Looks like Gon's buying dinner then!" You yelled  
"AWWW MANNNN" Gon complained while making his way up the stairs  
You all let out a relieving laugh and waited for everyone to come back up

That ends Chapter one


End file.
